Protective headgear having a hard outer shell for use in various sporting, military and industrial applications is well known in the art. In such headgear, an elastomeric liner is generally provided between the outer shell and the wearer's head to help absorb shock but available headgear of this kind is generally too hot and heavy to be comfortably worn.